Show Kicks off IBC's New Prime Time Strategy
September 21, 2013 Eric Canoy-led IBC-13 has started its campaign to primetime TV audiences from rival networks with the launch of its Philippine remake of 2000 hit Mexican telenovela Carita de Angel, also on weeknight teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love which monopolized IBC's primetime soap and described advertisers . Carita de Angel, which is monopolizing IBC-13's primetime programming PrimeTastik, paving the way to build its primetime programming line-up. IBC-13 First Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz said the launch of Carita de Angel is the many new primetime shows for children that will relaunch this year in the ratings race. He said that IBC-13 will also launch its new afternoon children's drama series Frijolito, featuring the child star wonder Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. as the title role. "We will start with Carita de Angel, then will build our prime time programming from there," Mr. Ocampo Cruz told BusinessWorld in an interview yesterday. "We are diversifying our programming line-up to cater to more audience preferences of masa media," he added. Primetime television, which airs at 6 p.m. with the heartwarming teleserye Carita de Angel, the network's flagship news program Express Balita weeknights at 6:30 p.m., popular and top-rating game show The Weakest Link at 7:30 p.m., at 8:30 p.m. is 2NE1-TV, every Monday and Thursday, a rerun of the classic comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol every Tursday night and PBA Governors Cup every Wednesday at Friday in the first game at 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and second game at 7:30 to 9:30 p.m., the hit teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love weeknights at 9:30 p.m., new telenovela La Madrastra at 10 p.m. and new Koreanovela Glory Jane at 10:30 p.m. when TV viewing advertisers place their TV commercials in programs aired during this time. Industry observers earlier pointed out that IBC-13 was losing out in attracting more then advertisers when the network's daily noontime variety show Lunch Break which airs weekdays from 12:30 to 2:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. at the same time of domination in It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! for advertisers. IBC-13 hopes to change all that, and get more advertisers interested with the launch of Carita de Angel, a Filipino mini-series starring the child actress Mutya Orquia. Directed by acclaimed film and TV director Mac Alejandre, the story is about Dulce Maria (Mutya Orquia) is a sweet 5 year old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings of the kids for mommy sinks into depression. His foster father Robert Larios (Rodjun Cruz) who helped with Dulce Maria and their kids at elementary school will teach for good. Dulce Maria shows the kids are Kendra Orquia (Kendra Kramer), Natasha Mabel (Atasha Muhlach), Sofia Morales (Sofia Milalres) and Louise Reyes (Louise Abuel) are in the girls of school. Her youngest daughter Rizza delos Larios (Sam Pinto), the girl story of her life in the house and his father Father Gabriel Larios (Richard Quan), whose work in dad. With the guardian angel Dulce's help, she was able to see her a moment as her mother Cecilia Santos de Larios (Mitch Valdez). As the help of a pixie Dulce Maria, she will make her wish come true, the catholic church of Pastor. Raymond Obina (Raymond Bagatsing) praise the lord in Jesus Christ. Carita de Angel also stars Sam Pinto as Rizza delos Larios and Rodjun Cruz as Robert Larios. Rounding the cast are Mitch Valdez, Rodjun Cruz, Raymond Bagatsing, John Regala, Candy Pangilinan, Phoebe Walker, Jordan Castillo, Cherie Gil, Jovic Monsod, Lander Vera-Perez, Jericka Martelle, Hiro Torobu, Jamilla Obispo, Paul Robis, Kendra Kramer, Gerald Pesigan, Atasha Muhlach, Sofia Millares and Louise Abuel with the special participation of Ara Mina and Joross Gamboa. The launch of Carita de Angel, as well as The Kapinoy Network is implementing in its primetime line up, reports claimed that the network incurred operating more than P4 billion last year. Mr. Cruz explained. "We had to spend for new equipment, new lights, new cameras. We had to pay for great actors, brilliant directors, creative scriptwriters," he added. Carita de Angel airs weeknights at 6 p.m. before Express Balita on IBC's PrimeTastik.